Grigori (Gisele's Lore)
The Grigori, sometimes referred to as Watchers, are a class of Angels created just after the Archangels, and were sent to Earth to watch over God's creations, mankind. After the fall and betrayal of Lucifer, God believed his Angels would better appreciate and understand why he loved mankind if the Angels could view them on an equal front. So God created the Grigori, a class of Angels who were sent to Earth to love and guide humans. They differed from the Archangels and Angels in that they were given the ability to shift into humans willingly and without the need of a Vessel. While in human form, the Grigori still maintained a multitude of Angelic powers and abilities. History Creation and Purpose After the creation of the Archangels and Lucifer's war on Heaven, God created and sent the Grigori to Earth for one purpose: to give Angels an understanding of his love for humans. He detested the thought that another one of his Angels would react like Lucifer. In an attempt to humble his Angels, he gave the Grigori the ability to shift into human form without the need of a Vessel. This was so the Grigori would be able to feel and think the way humans did, and to view them on an equal front. For hundreds of years, the Grigori existed on Earth, sometimes hidden amongst the humans and other times returning to Heaven to watch them as they lived. Nephilim and The Fall Only a few hundred years passed before the Grigori began to love mankind too much. Although the first account is unknown, one of the Grigori committed the ultimate sin of laying with a Daughter of Man - a human woman - thus conceiving a child. The unholy union of Angel and Man was later identified as Nephilim. Both the Angels and the humans who would later identify as 'hunters' of the supernatural saw the Nephilim as abominations. Their abilities and powers tipped the scales between human and angel, making them feared and hunted by both species. While some of the Nephilim imagined themselves gods amongst humans and had to be eradicated by the angels, others simply wanted the life they'd been granted to live peacefully. Chaos erupted between the Host of Heaven and the Grigori. One by the one, the Grigori gave into their temptations and desires and one by one the Archangels and Angels hunted them down for it. To the Grigori it was not the body of a woman ( or in some cases man ) that tempted them most, but the idea of a family and a love that could be shared with others. The idea of humanity was what tempted them most. Some of the Grigori were imprisoned and interrogated, but the Nephilim were killed on sight. By the end of 1300 A.D. almost all of the Grigori had been found and more than most had been executed. The ones who lived were stripped of their wings and cast down to Earth to live amongst the humans. Unfortunately, they still retained their immortality and quite a few angelic abilities, making it impossible to live normal human lives. Grigori Today Survival Only a handful of Grigori survived the mass cleanse, a notable one being [[Sariel|'Sariel']], who's wings had been stripped by [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Michael Michael] himself. Known Grigori Properties Skills & Abilities Weaknesses Category:Lore Category:Fantasy Lore Category:Supernatural Lore Category:Grigori